Skin irritation in individuals is common, especially those undergoing cancer radiation treatments, as well as dealing with burns or other maladies. Relieving the pain and speeding the healing of such irritations is important to individuals. For health reasons, such individuals many times desire a primarily organic solution for aiding in the healing of such skin irritations.